


Pretend

by indigold



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigold/pseuds/indigold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells himself that he's not going to Hell, too, but Link's been doing a lot of pretending lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Just an embarrassingly self-indulgent one-off written because I woke up feeling the need to do so. I may or may not have spent part of a club trip writing this on my phone, oops. (If Link's going to Hell then so am I.)

He hadn't bargained for this.

Frantic and shameful, biting his lip as he tries to keep his noise at a very minimum, Link tugs at his cock under the covers and tries to pretend that the person he's thinking about isn't sleeping not even five feet away from him. Tries to pretend that he's not even in the room and a full five years his junior.

Tries to pretend that what he's doing isn't completely wrong.

Just like he's been trying to ignore the shiver that rockets down into his stomach when he catches sight of the hard muscle of his charge's shoulders under his shirt whenever he reaches for something, or the hunger that sparks within him when he watches him train.

He pretends that maybe sometime those soft, pretty features will focus on him in earnest, and that maybe sometime he can call him by his first name, and that maybe sometime Link can make him smile the way his comrades do. If he focuses, Link can pretend the hand on his dribbling length isn't his, and if he can manage a little more, he can imagine those beautiful, pale lips wrapped around something far more satisfying than a fork or a row of dango.

Link pretends that the ache in his core starting to consume him is being gratified, being validated, and he finds himself all the harder, all the closer for it.

He rolls over onto his stomach and rises on his knees slightly, and pretends that the boy is under him, spread open and writhing, crying out with a hunger that echoes Link's own. Pretends that he's enjoying the bruising grip on his thighs, the worshipful kisses and bites to his lips, his neck, collarbone, anywhere Link can reach. He can almost feel the hard curve of the younger boy's cock, pressed stiff against his stomach.

Before he can hear him say his name, though, he comes with a strangled moan, and his game of make-believe shatters as he spends himself into his own hand. As he reaches for his handkerchief and cleans himself off in silence, his mind goes to rest once again while he tells himself he'll be okay.

He tells himself that he's not going to Hell, too, but Link's been doing a lot of pretending lately.


End file.
